Ain't No Mountain High Enough
by Thunderstorm6
Summary: Elizabeth is forbidden to see Will, but while escaping to see him she is kidnapped.Now Will must save her, yadayada....


Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any characters related to it. I am a good little girl who does not steal things (although I do wish I owned Will Turner).

~Chapter 1- Delirious~

"No, he's a pirate" _He could feel her soft lips against his, traced her jaw line with his finger. Her skin was so soft. As the kiss deepened, he trailed his fingers along her neck…._

_"Knock, knock" She pulled away._

_"Better answer that" she cooed._

_But they were on the terrace. There was no door. "Huh?"_

"KNOCK, KNOCK!" Will Turner snapped out of his dream. He looked around the dusty, worn room. "Is anyone there?" a gruff voice called from behind the wooden door of the blacksmith's shop. "Yes, just a moment." Will answered. He jumped out of the chair he'd fallen asleep in and answered the door.

A wealthy-looking merchant stood there. "I'm here for the dagger I ordered" he grumbled. "Oh, Mr. Pierce," realization dawned on Will "please excuse me, I'll be right with you." Mr. Pierce snorted in response. Will strode over to a pile of wooden boxes containing various weapons, and carefully picked up the customer's order.

 He handed it to Mr. Pierce, and he in turn slapped some money into Will's palm. Then the merchant turned and walked up the cobblestone street, back toward the wealthier part of town. The young blacksmith closed the heavy door and went back to his chair.

Dropping the coins one by one on the table, Will remembered his dream. Since he'd met her on the ship so many years ago, Will had loved Elizabeth, and now he couldn't stop thinking about her. Yesterday he'd finally gotten to kiss her and tell her how he felt, but Will still thought that he had a slim chance of being with her. She was the governor's daughter. He was a lowly blacksmith. Yet he knew she was the girl of his dreams. He wanted to know if she felt the same way. Yes, he would ask her the next time he saw her.

Will suddenly sighed. He had so much on his mind. He needed a walk. Grabbing a jacket, he strode out of the shop toward the harbor.

It was early morning, and hardly anyone was outside. Will passed a sailor on the docks tying up rope. How lucky he was, being able to sail carefree, with the wind in his face and no worries at all.

He stopped and stared out at the bay. Mist hung over the motionless water, and a lonely seabird called out in the silence. The hills framing the bay reached out to the sky. Will gazed at the silhouette of a ship in the distance, and remembered Elizabeth standing on the bow of a similar ship not so long ago. She was so beautiful, so proud, so graceful. Then he remembered the feeling of total exuberance, total adrenaline, of being on the ship. The sense of danger was intoxicating. "Will, you're really full of it" he told himself, scratched his neck and headed back to the shop. Maybe working would rid him of his thoughts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth Swann flung open the shutters, leaned on the windowsill and gazed out at the harbor. A breeze rustled her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled, breathing in the cool morning air. She'd remembered Will as soon as she woke up. Yesterday she'd gone to bed a giddy mess. What was she thinking? She was still a giddy mess. He loved her. After all these years the words she most longed for had come out of his mouth. _Oh, I can't wait to see him again, she thought._

But why should she wait? Maybe, if she was quiet, she could sneak down to see him. Father had told her where the blacksmith's shop was years ago. 

Elizabeth went to her closet and picked out her robe. Putting it on, she grabbed her hairbrush and ran it through her golden locks. 

Then she put her hand on the door handle and, ever so slowly, turned the knob. If anyone caught her she would be as dead as the doorknob she was holding. She only opened it wide enough to get through, as to prevent creaking, and slipped through. She looked around and closed the door, jumping at the sight click it made.

Heart thumping, she tiptoed, then ran toward the stairs. But she suddenly caught the railing to stop herself when she heard voices below. Her father was there talking to a maid. "Oh, and _do wake Elizabeth. Tell her to come down for breakfast now, I should like to talk with her." Elizabeth hurried back to her room as the maid climbed the stairs. She shut the door none too gently, used some colourful language she'd heard on the Black Pearl, and tried to look like she had just gotten out of bed._

The maid knocked on the door and entered, saying "Good morning, Ms. Swann. Breakfast is ready downstairs." Elizabeth smiled at the maid and asked "My father wishes to speak with me, doesn't he?" "Well, yes, missus" she answered.

Elizabeth sighed and waved the maid over to her to do her hair. She sat on a chair while her hair was drawn into an elegant bun. Then she put on her slippers and took her time getting downstairs.

Her father, the governor, was sitting at a long table and looked a bit flustered. But he quickly hid it when Elizabeth entered the room.

"Good morning, dear," he said rather stiffly.

"As to you" she replied.

"Do sit down" he gestured to the chair across from him.

Elizabeth took a seat and looked at her father while servants served their meal. He gave her a quick smile that immediately returned to a straight line. She picked at the honeyed pear in front of her. He occupied himself with his fork.

Finally he cleared his throat and began to speak, "Elizabeth, I think we should discuss your situation with this Turner boy"

"Yes" she looked up expectantly.

"I'm not sure it sounds…well, I think…" he stuttered.

"Yes, Father?"

"I think you're being rash" he blurted out. Elizabeth was expecting this, but her mouth hung open.

"I will not allow you to see this boy anymore" he tried to say sternly.

"Father!" she hadn't been expecting this.

"It isn't decent for a young lady of your birth to be floundering around with a blacksmith" he stated.

"I thought I said I'd made my choice!" Elizabeth gasped.

"As your father I have certain obligations to-"

"To what? Tear me away from the man I love?" _He can't do this! He just can't do this!_

"Elizabeth, I have made my decision" he told her.

Elizabeth fell into silence. She would have to do something about it. Her father couldn't keep her away from Will. They sat at the table for a while, pretending to eat their meals, until Elizabeth's maid came in and addressed Elizabeth, "My lady, would you like me to get your clothes ready?" she asked?

"Why? I haven't decided upon going out today" she inquired.

"Today you and your maid will be going to buy a few dresses" the governor told her.

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and rose out of her chair. She would find a way to dissuade him. Either that or disobey him entirely. She strode off to her rooms with the maid hurrying behind her.

Ya, I know it sucks but hey, it's my first ever fic so please suck it up and please write a review!!!!


End file.
